Chad Rhea
Chad "Zel" Rhea is the only son of Travis and Casey Rhea, and is one of Varrenholm's unknown soldiers. He was born in 50 AE in Akarv, where he lived a relatively uneventful life. After the fall of Voldrania, he ended up living in New Akarv, where he attended the archery college and joined the military. However, in 74 AE, his parents were killed by unknown means, and he was accused of being the killer. With no other choice, Chad fled, with no destination in mind. Through unknown means, Chad found himself in Varrenholm, where he was accepted despite his murder charges. He then joined the Varren military, and was invited to be trained by the man named Vor, who had recently arrived. He succeeded in his training, and became Unknown Soldier #2, with the new name of Zel. Appearance Zel is a tall, slim, handsome man with jet black hair and green eyes. His unknown soldier tattoo is located on the back of his left hand. Abilities Extreme Reflexes As an Unknown Soldier, Zel has been trained to use his reflexes to their almost maximum capabilities. Because of this, he is able to see and react to most attacks thrown at him. Extreme Agility After spending much of his life as an archer, Zel has acquired very high agility, as well as very high movement speed. He has been noted to be one of the fastest runners in Varrenholm Enhanced Strength Zel has higher than average strength, but nothing noteworth Silent Step Mastery As an Unknown Soldier, Zel has extremely high stealth skills. He is able to walk without his footsteps making noise, and is able to move from cover to cover very quickly. Coupled with his agility and reflexes, Zel is extremely difficult to detect if he is trying to be stealthy. Archery Master Being a military grade graduate of the Archery College of Akarv, Zel has very good archery skills. Coupled with his agility and reflex, Zel is able to make precision bow shots while mobile, in the air, or even upside down. Explosive Glyph Expert As explosive glyphs were Zel's primary choice for combat glyph, he has acquired a high level of mastery over them. He often keeps one on the back of his left glove, in order to charge the stone inside of his arrowheads to explode. Teleport Glyph Expert As with all unknown soldiers, Zel uses teleport glyphs to get around, though he keeps some teleport glyphs on a few of his arrows for mobility. Equipment Unknown Soldier Stealth Suit As with all Unknown Soldiers, Zel wears an Unknown Soldier stealth suit when not in battle. The suit covers his entire body, and has a matching mask that covers his entire head. The fabric of the robes is enchanted to change colours at the will of the user, in order to aid them in stealth. In combat, Zel wears his armour over his stealth suit. Combat Attire While in battle, Zel dons a dark gray hunting outfit with a hood. While it provides little protection over his stealth suit, it is extremely light, which allows Zel to keep up his famed mobility. Eagle's Bane Zel's trademark bow, Eagle's Bane is forged from several different woods as well as metals. Rather than being a crescent moon shape, the bow adds another wider crescent moon breaking off from the first 1, allowing the bow to be dual stringed for increased arrow intensity. In addition, there are small diamond blades coming out of each crescent moon end, which could be used as melee weapons should anyone get too close. Diamond Knives In addition to his bow, Zel often keeps a pair of diamond knives sheathed on his sleeves. While not as effective as his bow, they can be used for faster paced close range melees. Zel typically uses lightning glyphs with his knives. Category:New Voldranians Category:Characters Category:Varren Category:Soldiers Category:Magic Users